


Day Care

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: NotAboutMyMainShip [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Multi, Troll kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the new worker of a day care center. John's friend Jade works there and got him the job. He works with a guy named Dave and they have to take care of young trolls with a Salamander new girl in the group.</p><p>P.s. Andrew Hussie stole my soul.</p><p>P.s.s. HomeStuck is not mine. X''C</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

\------------------------------------------------

A young boy with black hair stood in front of the gates. Gates that lead to his new and first job. His friend Jade got this job and he will have to work hard to keep it. He's never done this before and he is pretty sure kids are hard. It wont be easy, he understands that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

"This is were I'll be working? Looks great!", he said to him self and walked in.

 

"John!!!"

 

Jade came running into his arms and hugged him with excitement. He returned the hug.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jade! It's good to see you!"

 

"Same here! Come on!"

 

"Very nice place."

 

He looked on the walls that was covered in paintings by the workers. Each worker got to put their own contribution to the art, some where good...some where bad. Like a kid painted. Jade said that later, she is good to get one of the kids that actually knows how to draw to cover them with a better version and then after it's done. They'll tell the one who drew the first one they suck at drawing.

 ------------------------------------------

"Yeah, the guy your working with is surprisingly very neat. He'll be late."

 

"Is that usual?"

 

"No."

 

She sweated.

 

"But, it happens once in a while."

 

"Okay."

 

"If you are wondering when you get to paint the wall too, it will be at some point of the week. When you are free."

 

"Okay, thank you."

 

"No problem!"

 

\-------------------------------------------

"Bye!", said John as he waved off.

 

"See ya!", Jade waved back.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

John walked to his room and observed the door.

 

"A gear and breath symbol?"

 

He opened the door while knocking.

 

"Hello?"

 

A women turned a round to greet him.

 

"Hello, Johnathon. I'm principle Lalonde. You may call me Rose."

 

She smiled and shook his hand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John talk to Rose. Then Terezi.

\------------------------

John smiled at Rose, who looked blankly for a moment then smiled quickly. So he won't noticed.

 

"Hello, Rose. Nice to meet you."

 

"Like wise."

 

\-----------------------------------------

"To give you a heads up. Terezi is the one who loves red. Karkat curses and shouts. Tavros is shy. Gamzee is....slow in understanding. Kanaya loves fashion. Eridan is an uptight kid. Feferi is sweet. Aradia is quiet. Vriska is mean. Sollux is a prodigy. Nepeta is cat like. Equius is strong and sweats, and a new girl is starting today, okay?"

 

"Yes.", was all he could say.

 

She walked to the door and opened it.

 

"Alright, see to them. Good luck, bye."

 

"Thanks, bye."

 

Then she was out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hello, my name is John Egbert!"

 

He stood in front of the kids and smiled.

 

"Hello, mister Egbert!"

 

They all shouted.

 

"Are you replacing the other guy?"

 

"No."

 

He smiled with a sweat.

 

"I'm told he'll be late. I hear he is cool."

 

"The coolest! He has these stupid shades, but still!"

 

He looked at hers.

 

"Did he give you those?"

 

"Sort of. He gave my mom the money for them for my birthday."

 

"Cool!"

 

"Yep!"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Anyways, Lets do some introductions to get to know each other.''

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids introduction.

\-----------------------------------------

The kids get in a line.

 

"Hey, John!", said Feferi.

 

"Eridan Ampora! Prince of the sea!"

 

"GaMzEe, JoHnBrO. MoThErFrIcKiNg MeRiCaLs!"

 

"Vriska Serket, I have all the luck!"

 

"Greetings, I'm Equius. Egbert Human Sir."

 

"Terezi, I love your blueberry smell."

 

"*AC greets brainfeeder* Nepeta Lejion!"

 

"I am Kanaya, nice to meet you."

 

"Sollux Captor, sup."

 

"T....uh....T-Tavros.....H-hello..."

 

"Aradia Megido. Pleasure to meet you."

 

"Fxck you! I'm Karkat Fxck@ss! Stupid!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

John smiled at them all.

 

"Hey, Feferi. Good to see you! Mr. Ampora, your highness. Gamzee, hello. Miss Vriska, I'm sure you do. Hello to you to Equius. Terezi, thank you. *GB nods and greets AC in return* Hello, Nepeta! Salutations, Kanaya. Sollux, nice to meet you. Tavros, hi. Aradia the pleasure is all mine. Karkat, hello! I'm glad to meet you all."

 

John then took a breath, he needed air to say all that.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Bow down to me!", shouted Eridan.

 

John got down on his knees and bowed.

 

"Of course."

 

"Yes, that's right land dwelling human.", Eridan grinned smugly.

 

"Don't Fxcking encourage him!", said Karkat.

 

John smiled and got up.

 

"But, it's cute."

 

"What ever."

 

Karkat walked a way from him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Liza- Salamander!

\----------------------

John is in front of the kids and gets their attention.

 

"So, I hear there is also a new girl as well."

 

They looked a round to find her.

 

"Over here."

 

Tavros screamed in terror and turned a round at the sudden voice behind him.

 

Tried to put a picture of her.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

She winks and stick her tongue out, with a hand up like she is waving and a hand on her hip, she says this...

 

"Casey is the name! Glub."

 

"Will every one please help Casey and I figure out how things are a round here?", said John.

 

"Yes, Mr. Egbert.", said Kanaya.

 

_She has such cute hair! Almost like Miss Roses._

 

"Wonderful, now let's get started!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The kids play and laugh. John watches them interact.

 

"*AC smiles in delight as CC continues.*"

 

"You like that? Glub."

 

"Yes!"

 

"Cool!"

 

They keep making jokes and laughing.

\------------------------------------------

 

John hums and sets up for snacks. Cleaning the tables off as well. John looks in the corner of his eye and sees Karkat looking at him.

 

"..."

 

John smiles at him and he looks a way in a huff.

 

"Humph!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave,why are you late for work? Bro make an appearance! Rose....be your self. Hi, Jade! Jake?

\----------------

**Meanwhile....**

 

A disgruntled white haired male was facing out with a slightly older male with blond hair and a sword in his hand.

 

"I don't have time for strifing!" 

 

He said with a grunt. The other one smirked.

 

"What afraid to lose?"

 

"No! Strider's don't fear, when they do they hide it and Strider's don't lose!"

 

"The only way a Strider could lose is to another Strider, Lil Bro. Anyways, what's the rush?"

 

"You forgetful MotherFxcker, my _job_. At the **Day care**. You know, the one with  little kids."

 

"Oh, right. Sorry." 

 

The other male sweated.

 

"Anyways, now I'm late. Thanks Bro."

 

The other male smiled.

 

"No problem."

 

"Fxck you."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

**To Miss Rose.....**

 

She looked to the sky.

 

_'Such a lovely day.'_ , she thought to her self.

 

There was a tug on her sleeve. She looked down and a Turtle child looked up at her shyly. He had pink hair and a small blush on his face. His skin is a lighter pink.

 

"Miss Rose."

 

"Yes?"

 

"C-can you tie my shoes?"

 

She smiled softly at him and came to his level of eye sight.

 

"Of course little one."

 

' _So cute._ ', she thought to her self.

 

After she tided his shoes, Jade come up to her.

 

"Rose!"

 

"Yes, Jade?"

 

"Can you please help Jake? He's having trouble!"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Jake!? How did this happen?"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake needs help. Does he receive it?

\----------------------

Jake is tied up, up side down from a tree. His glasses on his face some how.

 

"I-I can explain!"

 

Rose smiled.

 

"Let me guess...Meenah sparked a war with Arena against Kankri and Porrim?"

 

Jake looked astonished.

 

"Yes! I still can't bloody figure out how you do that!?!"

 

"The kids told me."

 

He paused.

 

"Oh..."

 

Meenah stuck her tongue  out at him.

 

"Bluh!"

 

"Meenah!", said Arena.

 

"I hate Jake and his class!", Meenah shouted.

 

"Now, Meenah. You don't mean that.", said Rose.

 

"Yes, I glubbing do!! He is Boring!!!"

 

"If I may..."

 

"Yes, Arena?"

 

"Perhaps, Meenah should be taken to another room for  week and see if-"

 

"No need to continue. I understand what you mean."

 

"Reely?", Said Arena as her friend got excited by the fish pun.

 

"Yes. Since today is a Friday, I will show you the class you'll be in on Monday. Okay Meenah?"

 

"Shell yeah!"

 

Meenah throws her fist in the air.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

**To Dave...**

 

\--------------

 

He stops in front of his class room door. He looks at it.

 

"A breath symbol? New guy."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave: Meet the new school feeder.

\------------------------

Dave got closer to the door.

 

_Music...._

 

He went inside and saw some one on the piano.

 

"3 2 1!"

 

**"MARRY HAD A LITTLE LAMB~"**

 

\----------------------------------

 

**Later....**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

"That was great, Kids!", said John.

 

"BullSh!t! We sound like Cr@p!"

 

"Karkat...", said John.

 

"No! Shut up! we sound bad! So bad my ears bleed!"

 

"What color?", said Terezi.

 

"Non of your business!", said Karkat.

 

**John: Pick up cute, angry troll kid.**

 

John picks up Karkat and holds him in his arms. Who in turn is wiggling vigorously to get out of his hold.

 

"Karkat..."

 

"P-Put me down!"

 

"It's nap time!", said John and all the mats have been rolled out by Dave.

 

"FXCK!", shouted Karkat.

 

\---------------------------------

 

**Skip~**

 

\--------------------------

 

John is cleaning up the mess the kids left as they sleep.

 

"Yo."

 

"Hello!"

 

"Dave Strider."

 

"John Egbert."

\----------------------

 

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Dave."

 

John smiles and Dave suddenly hugs him. John sweats in confusion.

 

"Dave?"

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE.**


	8. Chapter eight

\--------------

"I look forward to work with you too."

 

Dave sweated, a small blush on his face. John smiled.

 

"Thank you!"

 

Dave let go of John.

 

"No problem."

 

"..."

 

Karkat watched them and got angry. He walked up to John and tugged on his pants leg. John bent down to his level. Dave was behind him and got a full view. He blushed and looked a way.

 

"Schoolfeeder, John Egbert. I can't fxcking sleep."

 

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

 

"Y-yes...."

 

Karkat looked at his feet and blushed. John stood up straight and turned to Dave.

 

"Dave, I hope you don't mind..."

 

"No problem. I had you do most of the work, it's only fair. You need some rest."

 

"Well, okay. Thank you, Dave."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

John and Karkat was dog piled on by the others. They somehow migrated to them. Dave sweated, this was the kids first day right?

 

"Holy Shxt, what did I miss? Even Eridan is cuddling up with them."

 

Dave stares at John's sleeping face, his eye darken a bit.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

**FlashBack:**

 

It was a cold winter when he saw him. Snow fell a round him. He saw a boy in a blue, heavy trench coat. Ear muffs and scarf. A hat and gloves and glasses. He had his eyes closed and his hands together. He looked closer to the boys face, some black hair showing and tears....they came out of his deep blue eyes.

 

**FlashBack: Over**

 

_John...._

 

"It is you...", whispered Dave.

 

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

 

"Better wake them up."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

The rest of the day was okay. Gamzee some how got his shirt caught on the ceiling fan, but that is a matter we won't talk about.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

**John: Say good bye to the wiggler children.**

 

"Bye!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	9. Chapter Nine

\--------------------------

 

"BYE, Mister John!", shouted Nepeta as she starts to walk a way. She was waving her hand.

 

Casey is putting her backpack on as Karkat puts his shoes on and he turns a round. He looks everywhere, but doesn't see anyone who could be taking her home.

 

"Hey, Casey. Where is your Guardian?"

 

She smiles at him.

 

"My father is here.", is all she said.

 

Karkat turned a round to face forward again. He looked doubtful.

 

"If you say so..."

 

Finally Casey starts to leave.

 

"Bye!"

 

"Bye!", said John.

 

Dave watches him wave at her as she leaves.

 

"John, is it wise to let her go home by her self?"

 

He hasn't seen anyone come to pick her up and she just walks out and no one stopped her. Maybe she lives next to the Day Care...?

 

"She can't coddled all the time."

 

"Okay...?"

 

\--------------------------------------

 

John is cleaning up the rest of the mess on the floor before leaving. He was humming while doing it.

 

"Say~ John. Do you want to go for a walk?"

 

"Sure."

 

John smiled and Dave did too.

 

"Cool."

 

"I just need to make a call first."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Click.**

 

John hangs up the phone.

 

"Alright, let's go!"

 

\----------------------

 

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter Ten

\------------------------------------------

They walk out of the building and a round town. Talking about all sorts of subjects. They some how got into the subject of raps and how Dave can ( **can't** ) raps.

 

"Is that the best rap you can do?"

 

"I don't see you coming up with anything better. Not that you can, I doubt you can even rhyme."

 

"I can try."

 

"Okay, try."

 

"Oh uh....."

 

"See you can't."

 

"Just give me a minute! Sheesh...okay so, You've been flying high in the sky and writing the words that make the day. Collecting stars and breaking hearts. You're not the main attraction, the master plan is almost in action. Your time is almost up, pretty little buttercup. Covered in red, green and blue. Some one is going to miss you, I know. Because I already do. Well? How was that?"

 

"...I literally have no words to describe what just came out of you mouth. Oh, wait. I do, it's called depressing. See this frown on my face bro? You did that. Now, tell me. Why? Why would you make a Strider frown? Strider frowns  equals several crying puppies. Why are they crying? Did you kick them? Did you kick the puppies, John? Why did you kick the puppies, John? What did-"

 

"Dave, if you don't shut up. I will have your head run into my fist several times."

 

"...Sorry."

 

"It's fine."

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Later, as they walk in silence John spots something.

 

"Hey, look!"

 

It's a pair of shades. The tag says it touched Some famous guys face, and it's a little expensive. John pointed to them.

 

"You would look great in these!"

 

Dave tried them on and looked at John.

 

"How do I look?"

 

"Great!"

 

Reluctantly, Dave let John buy him the shades.

 

"For your birthday. I missed it didn't I? Jade told me."

 

"Thanks man."

 

"No problem!"

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	11. Chapter Elven

\-------------------

 

"This was nice. Thanks for coming with me."

 

"You're welcome. It's no big deal. This was fun. I have to go now."

 

John smiled and Dave watched him walk a way.

 

"Bye!", Dave called out.

 

John waved behind him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

**SKIP~**

 

\---------------

 

John walked to the Day Care Center. Jade was waiting for him by the gate. She smiled at him and he inclined his head in her direction.

 

"Hey, John! You have all day. Take your time. I have to go, lock up when you're done!"

 

John nodded and waved her good bye.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

He walking into the hall way and found the spot where he will be painting.

 

"I hope it will turn out okay....", he whispered to him self.

 

Knowing what he was going to paint he got started. Sketching the out line first, before giving it the base colors it needs. Then adding the details to it. 

 

"A little shading here....and....Done!"

 

It took a few hours, but he finished and let it dry before signing it with _**'Heir of Breath'**_.

 

The picture looked like **this:**

 

A black haired male, with his eyes hidden by his hair, smiled at a woman. Despite the obvious tears, she smiled back with a pained look. Instead of legs they both had some sort of tail limb and they held on to each other. The woman had white wings on her back and a black hood. A space symbol on her chest seemingly attached to her glowing body. Blackish grey descending into emerald green. Her hair with a fair white and fangs prodding out of her mouth. A Green blush on her face on her green skin. The male was a glowing blue and his hood rapt a round them in a loving hold. The background was a dark blue/ black. The stars were a whitish yellow. The two seemed to be falling in the up right position.

\--------------------

 

John stared at his work with a smile, that faltered slightly. Water excrement's slide down his pale skin. His porcelain snow white complexion flushed slightly with a scarlet color. His midnight hair covering his dully pained blue eyes.

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

For a moment, he forgot where he was and was disoriented. Taking a look of his surroundings he concluded that he was at the Day Care on a weekend. He took his painting utensils and left the building. Before completely leaving, he locked up. Coming home, he washed him self off.

 

"I'm home! You hungry?"

 

No one answered, he checked the house and it seems the other occupant had gone to be early. He sighed, patting their head and cleaned their room for them. Then left to sleep him self.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Unsuccessfully trying to sleep, he gave up. Optioning to play a little piano. But quickly tired of that and went to the living room. He crashed there for a while, until the sun came up.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	12. Chapter Twelve

\------------------

 

John had made breakfast for him and the other occupant that lived with him. After breakfast, the occupant left before he did. Soon after, John locked up his home.

 

He took his time, knowing full well that the day care isn't open yet. He still has a few minutes to get there.

 

\------------------------------

 

He thought back to his younger days, he and Jade would play games together every day before it was time to sleep. He remembered when he met the scary looking older kid that liked to pick on his own sister. John always tried to stop him, he was get in trouble for getting in fights.

 

John then remembered when he and Jade were separated for a little while. He got stuck with the mean kid and his sister. The kids sister was nice and pretty. The kid him self was a bully. He always got mad when his sister was talking to John.

 

"Sigh...that guy was an A-hole...."

 

John got to the Day Care and when he went into the class room, every one was staring at him.

 

"Sorry, am I late? What is everyone doing here so early?"

 

Dave looked at him with a stoic expression.

 

"Who is that in your picture?"

 

"...That does not answer my questions."

 

"Sigh...fine. You are not late, you're on time. We wanted to see what you painted on the wall yesterday and woke up early."

 

"Okay, well...I hope it's not that bad!", John smiled and started doing class roster.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Kanaya?"

 

"Present."

 

"Karkat?"

 

"Da fxck you doing K's first and here fxck @ss."

 

"Gamzee?"

 

"HoNk."

 

"Terezi?"

 

"Here."

 

"Tavros?"

 

"Here..."

 

"Sollux?"

 

"Present."

 

"Aradia?"

 

"I am here."

 

"Eridan?"

 

"That's prince Eridan to you, land dwweller!"

 

"Sorry, Prince Eridan."

 

"That's better."

 

"Feferi."

 

"Here glub!"

 

"Vriska?"

 

"Herrrrrrrreeeeeeee, joooooooohn!"

 

"Equius?"

 

"Present, Sir."

 

"*GB searches the wilds for AC, but unable to find her. She is a cunning huntress!*"

 

"*AC pounces Schoolfeeder on the leg and says Here!*"

 

"Now that I know everyone is here...Lets start morning exercises!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John lined everyone up outside and started light stretches. Dave had gone off to the principals office for something.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

John bent down forward and touched his toes. The class followed, unable to touch toes.

 

He did some more and the kids started getting frustrated at how hard it was to bend like him.

 

"THE ACTUAL FXCK!? I CAN'T EVEN _BEND_ THAT FAR BACK!?! YOU ARE A MONSTER!!!"

 

Karkat shouted in Eridan's ear. Eridan growled.

 

"WWatch wwhere you are shouting loww blood!"

 

"Besides, this is not that hard."

 

Casey says as she follows John's lead perfectly. Karkat stares in disgust.

 

"You are weird just like him!!!!"

 

Casey giggles when she sees Mister Strider come back with a new troll and stare at Mister John as he bends so far, he is a pretzel. He looks both weirded out and attracted.

 

"How in gog's name are you doing that?", said Dave amazed.

 

John lifts his head as he is facing them, even though.....his front body is the other way.....some how????????

 

"Simple. I took gymnastic's and ballet and so on and so forth. Practice pays off."

 

"Cool....."

 

Terezi throws a rock at Dave and he bends over in pain a little. Considering the rock hit his....area....*Cough*

 

"U-uh, well! Time for introductions! This is Meenah Pixies and she will be with us for a little while at least until she goes back her own class."

 

"Meenah!!!"

 

Feferi runs to her sister and hugs her. Meenah tries to get out of her grip. But it is to strong! She won't let go! What can she do?

\----------------------

 

**Meenah: Call for help.**

\-------------------------

 

_Heck no! Try again._

\------------------------------------

Meenah says nothing as she looks at her sister in distaste. She wants it to end, she want's to krill her sister right now. This is embarrassing.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Dave: Intervene.**

 

\---------------------

 

Dave does not intervene and John does it instead. Sort of....

 

"MY BLUE WHALE! I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST!"

 

Meenah breaks a way from her sister and runs to John and jumps on him. After he untangles him self, Karkat watched with a gross look on his face.

 

"Meenah! Long time on sea!"

 

Meenah laughs as she looks at John with a fuchsia blush.

 

"Clown fish....hi.... I haven't sea-n you since last summer....Where have you been?"

 

"Just a round, you look like you have grown. What's your secret?"

 

"Like I'll tell you! I want to be taller that you remember? Oh wait, that won't be a problem. You're to short already. I whale be taller than you in no time."

 

"Ha ha very funny."

 

"How the fxck do you know her?", Karkat said looking annoyed.

 

"Karkat, I was adopted by her mom after I showed signs of a promising carrier in baking. I kid, she actually thought I was precious and needed to be protected. Although I was already related to her daughter that passed a way. So you could say she finally came to pick me up."

 

"Adopted? What happened to your Lusis?", said Kanaya.

 

"Ah. Well, I assume he died. But I'm not sure. I don't remember, flashbacks here and there. Jade could tell you later, she was at the Foster care or was it an Orphanage? Too anyway. Now, lets go inside. The sun is coming out of the clouds and will be to bright for you."

 

He motions for everyone to go inside and Meenah is still clinging to his body. He holds her as he goes inside too. Dave closes the door behind them.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't really know how a Day Care Works. I just hope I am close. Can we pretend this is how a day care is? You know....this how is works. Some one watches kids all day and have some fun activities. Like Kindergarten.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

\-----------------------

 

John is reading a story to the kids while Dave is setting out snacks for the kids. He takes glances at John once in a while. Karkat notices and frowns and scoots a little closer to John. Vriska sees that and grins. Karkat does not back down from her stare.

 

\----------------------------

 

While the kids are eating, Dave stands next to John and watches them with his arms crossed.

 

"So...what do you do besides work here? Go to the movies?", Dave says with a glance under his shades.

 

"Nah, not really. I use to have the worst taste in movies. I don't have time for that."

 

"Then what do you do?"

 

"Play the piano....hmm....take hour long walks....visit some friends and family.....that's really it. Oh, and now I work here! With you."

 

John smiled at Dave and Dave felt a little flustered. Suddenly, they felt someone trying to squish between them. They look down. Karkat was puffing out his cheeks and glaring at Dave. Protectively shielding John a way, who was smiling in confusion.

 

"Karkat?"

 

"Humph!"

 

He refused to look at him. John then had a thought. He picked up Karkat and held him.

 

"Wow, Karkat! You are so cute."

 

He planted a kiss on Karkat's cheek and Carried him to his seat. Karkat struggled with keeping the heat from his cheeks. He was so embarrassed. Dave tried not to pout. Also stop staring at John.

 

"Now, Karkat. I need to you to eat your snacks and drink you milk. Please?"

 

Karkat pushed his food a way, Vriska tried to take it but Karkat tried pulling it a way from her.

 

"Hey! You didn't want it in the first place, you can't take it back now!!!!!!!!"

 

"I don't want you to have it, it's still mine!"

 

"Guys....Guys! Guys. Guys, please."

 

John frowned and Dave stepped in.

 

"Look you too, if you don't behave, you will be put in the corner."

 

Vriska didn't want to be in the corner, that would be the ninth time that month. One more that usual. She has a quota of eight times a month. Karkat didn't care.

 

"Then tell her not to take what's mine!"

 

"Like schoolfeeder John?", Vriska smirked smugly.

 

"What? No, you dumb butt! Why in the fxck, does he have to enter this conversation!?"

 

John watches as Dave tries to handle the situation and looks confused and worried.

 

_???_

 

_What's going on???_

 

_What are they talking about???_

 

John thinks this and decides to do the only thing he could think of. He takes Karkat's hand and takes him a way from Vriska.

 

"Dave, I'm going to have a talk with Karkat. You try talking to Vriska on how to be nice and stuff. Okay?"

 

Dave nodded.

 

\----------------------------

 

 

When John felt isolated enough, he stopped. Karkat yanked his hand a way from John, who got on his knees to be near Karkat's height.

 

"Karkat..."

 

Karkat was facing a way from him. He hear John call him again.

 

"Karkat, why are you doing this? You were tolerating me for sometime now, what changed?"

 

Karkat tensed up and turned a round with a determined look and marched up to him.

 

"Schoolfeeder John."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I want you to date me."

 

_What?_

 

"What?"

 

_'What am I saying? He's going to say no."_ , thought Karkat in a panic.

 

"I said I want you to date me! Are you deaf?"

 

John sweated.

 

"Karkat....."

 

_"Oh course he's going to say no, he's an adult and I'm a kid. I should have seen this...I'm so STUPID!"_ , thought Karkat.

 

He looked like he was going to cry. John smiled and petted his head, hugged him.

 

"Karkat, that is so sweet. But I think you mean friend."

 

"What?"

 

"Don't you mean to say play date? You want to go on a play date. In that case, yes. I will 'go on a date' with you, okay my little charmer."

 

John smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Still hugging him. Karkat blushed and accepted this.

 

\-------------------

 

"John, I don't think I've ever seen a smile on that kids face. What did you do? Even the other kids are freaking out, avoiding him."

 

Nepeta is edging a way from him and Eridan is sweating with fear. Kanaya is confused and Terezi had to go home early so she's not here. Gamzee is a sleep and Sollux is floating out of distance. Aradia is staring intently at John and Vriska is in the toy box watching. Feferi and Meenah are playing with monster trucks. Tavros is crying and Equius is apologizing to him. 

 

"I agreed to go on a date with him."

 

Dave did a sputtered.

 

"W-What????"

 

"I mean a play date, silly."

 

"Oh...right! Sorry...kinda....had me freaked."

 

"It's okay, anyways, it's time for math. Please hand me the work sheets on the counter, I'm going to get the kids to settle down."

 

"Alright."

 

\----------------------------------

 

"Schoolfeeder John."

 

"Yes, Aradia?"

 

He looks down at her as her hand is still on his pants leg.

 

"You...are very sad....."

 

"What are you talking about, sweetie?"

 

"And very pretty....."

 

"Thank you?"

 

"But....you can do better."

 

"Huh?"

 

John sweats, he is very confused again.

 

"Schoolfeeder John."

 

"Yes, Aradia?"

 

"She still loves you."

 

"...."

 

He pauses and then smiles sadly at her, kneeling.

 

"Looks like we have a little medium on our hands."

 

He petted her head and kissed her forehead and she hugs him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


End file.
